


It's Mutual

by baranskinny



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskinny/pseuds/baranskinny
Summary: Diane and Kurt use a sex toy together for the first time.
Relationships: Diane Lockhart/Kurt McVeigh
Kudos: 36





	It's Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drunk and have no regrets.
> 
> DM / follow me on twitter @ceilidhbitch xo

“So it has three different settings and this curved part is supposed to be good inside.. but I prefer just clitoral vibrations.”

Kurt stared at his wife in awe, confusion, arousal, and perhaps five other emotions he hadn’t quite processed yet. The couple had decided to order some toys during quarantine to try out in the bedroom. Their sex life was always explosive, but after a night of drinking, Diane admitted to using her old vibrator for two hours straight the night after she met Kurt. Since then, Kurt was adamant in seeing Diane do that again, but with him by her side. She agreed quickly, also really wanting to see her lover pleasure himself for her.

They were lying in their bed, naked after showering and decided to test out the first toy bought for Diane. Kurt lay on his left side and watched as the purple toy moved around in his wife’s hands, her fingers running over the pointed nub. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply before moving along her cheek, jawline, down her neck, dipping into her collarbone and back again.

“Is this the type you used when you masturbated thinking of me?” he whispered, garnering a moan from her mouth.

He slipped his left arm under her neck and took her left hand that was resting next to her ear. His body lay alongside hers and he took a moment to look at how beautiful and relaxed she looked. She told him it was and they both smiled.

“Is this okay?” He moved his right hand down from her face to her breast and brushed his middle finger over her hardening nipples. She nodded and kissed him again, enjoying the soft movements creating hard peaks.

“We should lie like this more often, I feel so safe,” she murmured between kisses. Kurt kissed her harder in response then moved two fingers down her stomach, over her bellybutton and stopped at her hip.

“Do you want me to touch you or do you want the toy first?”

Diane bit her lip, already aroused. “You can make me wet first.”

“Yes ma’am.” With a smirk he moved his middle finger to Diane’s clit, rubbed it gently and loved the way her body moved closer to him with such a simple touch. “Fuck you’re already so wet.” He couldn’t help rock his hips into her side whilst his left hand squeezed hers on the pillow and his other hand continued exploring the new slick wetness between her thighs. Diane moved the toy down and pressed the button on the side. Kurt was mesmerised at the way his wife knew how to hold the toy and press it just right, on the hood of her clit, and the way her eyes shot open then rolled back with pleasure.

“Oooh that is good.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yes.” She moaned and whimpered, the noises changing depending on how hard she pressed the toy against her and where. He tried to remember what caused each noise so that later, when he was using the toy on her, he could do the same thing. She hadn’t even cum for the first time yet and he was already looking forward to what else they were going to do with their new toy.

“Oh Diane, you’re so hot,” Kurt moaned into her ear, his length now rock hard against her hip. He kept holding her left hand and pulled her into his side as much as he could without interrupting her movements. He could tell she was close. Her hips were rocking up against the toy as if begging for more and her hand gripped his tightly. “I’m here,” he told her, watching her face as her brow started to furrow and louder whimpers escaped her.

“Mmm, Kurt?”

“Di?”

Her eyes opened and she turned to him, breathing heavily. “I’m really close,” she gasped and closed her eyes again as the vibrator must have touched the underside of her clit again. His mouth moved to the spot under her ear that made her quiver and he kissed her there, licking and nibbling, letting his moustache and beard scratch over her skin lightly.

“Good girl, cum for me, show me how you cum with your new toy.”

He looked up again to watch her fall apart. Her legs clamped shut as the orgasm shook through her body – her thighs twitched and her hand squeezed Kurt’s as the waves went through her. Audible moans slowed and pacified to soft whimpers. It was so powerful, watching her come apart like this in his arms. Although he wasn’t inside her or touching her directly while she did it, he felt so close to her, so turned on and amazed that she did it for him. After she came down from her high and turned the toy off, she smiled up at his smirking face and kissed him.

“That was really good,” she exhaled with a big grin on her face. He smiled back and kissed her hard, unable to hide the fact he was now almost grinding on her hip like a horny teenager. She giggled at the feeling and knowing how turned on he was. “Your turn?”

“As soon as I touch myself I’m going to explode after your performance.”

“Well that’s the goal isn’t it?”

He kissed her again then rolled onto his back, his left arm still behind her shoulders. His right hand wrapped around his cock and stroked slowly. Diane looked up at him now, watching how his eyes closed in pleasure and his mouth opened slightly, letting out soft moans when his hand rubbed over his sensitive head. She moved onto her right side and moved her hand up his torso, just as he had done for her – touching everywhere but not interrupting what he was doing to himself.

“That’s so sexy.. When was the first time you jerked off thinking of me?” she asked.

Her words, said so sweetly, made him moan again and he turned to look at her, his eyes moving from her eyes to her sweet mouth and back again. Before answering he slowed his strokes and had to think back.

“Fuck… probably after our first proper date. Then I did it the morning after that, and then that night,” he recalled with a smirk, keeping a rhythmic stroke. Diane returned the favour and began kissing his neck, and biting on his earlobe which she knew drove him wild.

“That is sexy… I see the precum, are you close Kurt?” Her voice and breathe on his neck fuelled him even more than he thought was possible. His hand moved harder and faster on his cock and his arm pulled her into him again, needing her closer, with him.

“Getting close, shit”, he panted. “I need to kneel.”

He moved to his knees and cupped his left hand under the head of his cock, his right hand still moving as quick as it could, bringing him to the edge. Diane cupped his balls and looked up at her husband’s face, “Kurt. I want to swallow it, come here.”

“Yeah?” Her words brought him even closer and his deep breathing soon became noises that were close to whimpers, breathy moans and grunts whenever his wife’s hands pulled and touched in the right place. He had never finished in that way before and just assumed she wouldn’t have wanted to do that, so never asked. When she nodded again he moved closer and leaned over, braced his body so that his cock was now only a couple of inches from her wet mouth. “Di, I’m really close,” he whispered, unable to tear his eyes from her tongue that stuck out for him and her eyes looked back up at him.

“Do it,” she breathed, refusing to break eye contact with her husband. The muscles in his inner thighs were twitching, his balls had tightened up, and his groans were getting higher and higher.

“Tell me.. please.”

“Cum in my mouth, Kurt. I want your cum.” Just as she finished her request the first spurt of his seed landed over her tongue and chin, followed by four more ropes of thick sweet cum. As his grunts and moans calmed down, so did the intense muscle contractions and the speed of his strokes. He threw his head back and moaned one last time letting the aftershocks leave his system before looking down with a large sated grin on his face.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous.”

She giggled and licked her lips making him moan again. He moved to get her a cloth but she stopped him, “No it’s okay look.” She wiped the cum onto her finger and sucked the rest. Kurt shook his head in awe and moved to lie back down again. He kissed her forehead softly, both tired from their orgasms and revelling in one another’s touch.

“Okay we’re keeping that toy on charge.”

“Hmm, agreed.”


End file.
